


Games

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never believe what I got!" He tosses his keys onto the counter and glances over at this wife on the couch, pulling out a small rectangular box from the plastic bag in his hand. "Cards Against Humanity, Kuvira. We have to play!" You've been warned. Baavira AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Baatar is beaming when he walks through the door.

“You’ll never believe what I got!” He tosses his keys onto the counter and glances over at this wife on the couch, pulling out a small rectangular box from the plastic bag in his hand. “Cards Against Humanity, Kuvira. We have to play!”

“Oh, _that_ game.” The woman smirks as she stands from the sofa, abandoning the portable computer on her lap. “You’re going to lose.”

“What? You’ve played?” He raises an eyebrow, moving towards the dining room table.

“No. But you’re going to lose.”

Baatar chuckles. “You’re on.”

—

“Money can’t buy me love, but it can buy me…” Baatar sets down the card before sifting through his own. 

He slaps his pass down on the table before Kuvira has the chance to. “Free samples!”

“What?” She scowls. “That doesn’t even make sense.” Kuvira tosses in her own deal, leaning into the table. “How about ‘that ass’?”

Briefly, he blushes and purses his lips, sliding the black card towards her. “Fine. You can have it.”

Kuvira embraces her victory.

“A romantic dinner wouldn’t be complete without…”

“Pretending to care.” Kuvira sets down her card.

“A gentle caress of the inner thigh.” Baatar smirks, reaching his foot out under the table to touch her leg.

She grins at him across the table, raising an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe they’re arranged this way by fate. But I like your answer, too.” Baatar swipes his foot away, reaching for another black card after taking the previous one. 

“The school trip was completely ruined by…”

 

He beats her to it. “Crystal meth.”

“Sexual tension.”

Baatar couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, hunching over the table the slightest. “Okay, okay, that was good.”

She adds the card to her pile.

“What gets better with age?”

He sticks out his tongue. “A sassy black woman!”

“Necrophilia.”

“You—“ Baatar points a finger at his wife, shaking his head, “are messed up. That’s so my card.”

“Alright, fine.” Kuvira leans back in her seat, pursing her lips.

“What ended my last relationship?”

She lays her pass down almost instantly, leaning into the table again. “Bitches.”

He bursts out laughing. “I’m not even going to show you my card. Take it.”

Another victory to her deck.

When he’s composed himself, Baatar lays down another card. “Blank. That’s how I want to die.”

“The hustle.” Kuvira says.

“Being fabulous.”

He get’s the card and earns a laugh from his partner.


End file.
